Book Two: The Other Side
by flamesofunknown
Summary: Shinji has left for her home world, leaving Dark heartbroken. She's found her soul's parents and her siblings. The Elrics. Referencing with Fullmetal Alchemist.    DarkXOC, OCness of Dark, T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of the side story, called , The Other Side... obviously talking about me. If you haven't read the first book, I extremely recommend doing so shortly. Hah... Ugh... :P anyways... I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or DNAngel... I wish I did, but the cow with glasses or the rabbit aren't handing anything over anytime soon... But, they'd be higher in rating then they are... ehehe... Edward, Alphonse, and Shinji Elric-Mustang and half the saga's plot is mine. This cat owns that... eheh...**

**Call my name is book two's title. Go check it out while you wait for the other chapters.**

Chapter One

Ed looked at me.

"Really?" He asked me, his eyes reduced to glaring slits. I smiled.

"Yes. I'm the girl." I pulled the outfit out from my bag, all the gifts were in there. All I had to do was think about it and it came to me.

If you don't know what I'm talking about, then go have a look at Book One: The Beggining of the End, or TBOTE for short. Gods, I sound like Percy Jackson.

Ed nodded, Alphonse stood up, taking one of the crush bottles from the other boy.

"Short." I smirked, seeing how Ed was obviously the same age as me, but shorter.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'A LITTLE PERSON'! A DWARF! A MIDGET?" He shouted, spinning on a heel of elevator shoes. I saw his fist come from the corner of my eye, having thief's reflexes, and dodged it, and caught his fist.

"You." I said, with a smirk.

He fumed before handing a bottle of pop to me. "Here. Happy you're home... Mom missed you most, next to me... She's in the basement." He stuck his hands in his pocket, sighed, then climbed like a monkey in a bikini with a braid **(Yes, love, that was for you.) **onto his bunk and sat looking at a picture on the wall. He quietly sat there, music beeping cheerfully from a game system. I strained and recognised it as N's Castle. He must have Pokemon Black or White. He picked it up and started playing, I heard the bings of when you talk with someone. The music changed to the music of when N summons Zekrom. I went out and saw a familiar like building. I sifted through dead memories until I found the one I wanted. My old house. This was my old house.

**Dark**

"Yeah... Good for her..." I muttered, pulling my legs close to my chest. Krad smiled lightly.

"Pathetic..." He muttered. I looked up and glare, causing him to snicker. I looked back.

"I'd laugh too, if it weren't me..." I started crying, the hole in my chest that she had caused. I was pitiful, even my demon laughed. But he always laughed at me. Especially in romantic situations. Krad left, pushing the wheels of his wheelchair. Dai and Sato left as well, leaving me alone here.

**Shinji**

"Hey..." I said timidly, walking down the stairs, into the basement that was so familar in shape, but not layout. It was all strange. I saw a few things that were old, including a bag marked : 'Verity's things. Keep them, your daughter might like them.' I picked the bag up, looking inside, a ton of video games and things, like pencils and drawing materials, and my ds lite. I had left that.

"Hey, I kept the artical about the former owner's daughter... If you would like to read it. I put it in that bag yesterday. I was looking foward to the day I saw my dear Shinji again... You have your father's hair all right. Your brothers got his eyes." She held a color picture out to me. I took it from her hand, her light brown eyes looking at me.

"You got most of me, but not the hair. It's your father's all right." I looked at the picture, I sat on a chair and closely inspected the people in it. Mom was holding the two boys upstairs in the room I was in. A man with coal black eyes and raven hair stared at the camera and photographer. A little girl with the same shade of hair and gold eyes clung to his shirt, the same expression and a smirk like his on her face. I flipped the picture over.

_When Roy and Shinji were still with us. '05_. The caption read. So the man...

"This man was?" I asked the woman who I took as my soul's true form's mom.

"Your father, Roy Mustang." I paled, pulling a copy of Fullmetal Alchemist out of my bag.

"He... Is my _dad_?" I asked, staring at the cover illustration of Roy Mustang in Central, tracking down Envy. She nodded.

"Came as a surprise to all of us when we found out there was a manga that the characters looked exactly like our family. But they aren't us. The real ones are sitting in their own universe, doing their own things." Mom smiled, looking exactly like Trisha Elric in the manga. "Except the fact that Ed and Al have coal colored eyes, and you aren't in it." I flipped the copy of 23 open, Roy glaring up in a menacing way, pulling his glove taught on his hand. _...There's no need to say anything else, Envy. I'll burn you to ash, starting with your tongue. _He said on the page. Whenever I read that, it sent a thrill down my spine.

"School on Monday. I've got the paperwork all sorted out." She told me, looking at me. I looked up.

"Where?"  
>"Brookfield High. Ed's going there, Al is going to Alta Vista."<p>

"I used to go there..." I mused out loud. She looked at me. I pulled the article out. **(This is where I have fun writing up my death)**

_Verity Moir, 13, died on March 20, 2011. Her mother and sister, devastated, are grieving for her. There's been some rumors of what caused her death, but some say it was the phantom thief Dark who had shown up two nights before she died. Is he the cause? Anyone with information please call..._

The number was blured out on the page. I frowned.

"Alta Vista? You went there?"

"Yeah. My name there was Verity... Gods, I just... Crap... You'll never believe this, but you'll need to call a family meeting." I looked at her. She nodded.

**DUM DA DA DUMMMM! All manga mentions in here don't belong to me... :P And I don't own Transformers, only the lightbulb that came into my head yesterday and I was thinking about it as it will replace Percy Jackson. Sorry Perc. You're being replaced by Soul Eater and Nine will be Transformers. I was thinking of some wicked ideas. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm going to start another fanfic soon, a transformers one, the idea popped into my head. The main character's name is Maple. She's got strange talents, but that's not this story. TOS is this one. ;) AND MY HAIR'S ABLE TO GO IN A PONYTAIL!  
>I don't own anything but my characters and all fanfic ideas.<strong>

**Chaper Two. Dealing with the shock.**

"Yeah?" Ed and Al came down and sat on the couch.

"You know how I've claimed to be Verity Moir. Well I am. Proof." I pulled out an Ipod, the eight gig one I had before... He... gave it to me for my birthday. "This is mine, hers, whatever you want to call it." I turned it on and got into the Ipod. Password... 3336. **This is my real password to my ipod, but you won't get a hold of it, and If you do, you are going to get powned by one angry Fullmetal Alchemist fangirl.** I held it up. "Only she would know that and she didn't die, she had this thing called a Flame Pull." I went into high detail of the story of what we went through. When I finished, Ed was looking at me like a psycho.

"So, you have wings?" He asked, a non-believing tone, along with disbelief I had done an impersonation of our father. Without knowing. I nodded, taking my coat off. I let my wings stretch out and quiver a little. Ed reached out to touch one, but it shied away, something I wasn't letting anyone touch with out having an intimate relationship with me first. I pouted at him.

"No touchie." I stroked one of my wings, glaring at him. He laughed as he sat down. I put them away and put my coat back on.

"So, He's kinda... a hard topic to talk about?" My mom asked me. I nodded.

"He's going through some tough emotions right now... He's so depressed."

**Dark**

I sighed, looking at my feet, tapping the shoes toghther, trying to work some magic to get through to her. _Come on... get through to her. _ I sighed as I covered my hnads over my face and cried.

"Shinji...' I murmured.

**Shinji**

I sighed, reading Kamichama Karin volume 7. I hadn't read it since I left. Ed was busing himself by drawing someone.

"Hey, do you draw manga?" He asked me. I put the manga down.

"Yeah." I looked at him. "Why?"

"The art in the drawers is quite amateur..." That ticked me off.

"AMATEUR! WELL I'VE BEEN AROUND MANGA AND ANIME FOR A LONG TIME BUDDY! DON'T GO AROUND CALLING YOUR 'NEE-CHAN' AN AMATEUR!" I shouted, getting up and going over him, my right hand sparking with magic. "AND I KNOW SOME ALCHEMY THAT I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE!" I glared at him, placing my hand on the living room floor and burnt the start of a circle in the floor with magic. He paled.

"SOOOOORRRRRRRRYYYYYY!" He shouted, throwing his hands up in surrender. I smirked.

"That's better. Gimme a page." I held my hand out. He held a piece of paper out and I automatically started to draw, sketching out Dark, Krad and Autumn. Krad and Autumn were holding hands and Dark looked lonely. He looked at the page as the three starting to get detailed.

"Hey, are those Dark and Krad?" He asked. "From DNAngel?"

"No shit, YES. Kaito Dark and his Hunter, Krad." I glared. He sweat dropped.

"Pretty good."  
>"The drawings in the drawer are OLD." I finished drawing Autumn. I sighed. "Where do I sleep?"<p>

He handed a plush Ed and Roy to me. "Bottom bunk. And Happy Birthday. The room you woke up in. My room."

I blushed.

**There we go. Chapter two.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Al's cat's name is Shibuken.**

I sighed, lying in bed, my black hair loose and out of it's twin ponytails... I decided to braid it back. I took the pair of scissors and cut my hair to the length of Ed's and braided it. I looked at my younger brother. He smirked as he shot a black elastic at me. I grabbed it and tied the braid. He smirked. I sighed as I grabbed one of the bags under the bed, one of the things my BIRTH mom had left. Along with all the things still inside. Except the pencils and pens and erasers were new.

I smiled as I saw things like a sketch pad... binder... I smiled, tears welling up.

_Thanks... Mom_ I thought as I held it close to my chest. _ Even after I left..._

Ed looked at me as he handed some clean clothes.

"There's a pair of boxers I never wore... those are my clothes, you are my size... even though I'm... sh... sh... shor..." He had trouble saying shorter. "Smaller boned than you." I laughed.

"Silly _kyoudai_..." I smiled, saying _brother_ in Japanese. He laughed.

"O nee-san!" He protested. I smiled as I changed into the clothes. Ed braided his hair back just as I pulled the shirt on over my head. Simple blue jeans with no socks and a black tank that probably used to be a shortsleeved shirt. I sighed as I tugged my hair and left for the dining room where a large amout of food was sitting on the table. Ed smirked and sat down at the table and started eating. I gaped at how much there was and how fast Ed was packing it away. I sat across from him and starting eating.

"Morning, Al." Ed looked at the entrance to the room. The youngest of our family held a gold tabby kitten in his arms. "Morning, Shibuken." The tabby mewled. Al sat at the table and ate quicly.

"Gotta get going!" Al explained. He finished and grabbed his bag and ran off to school. Ed and I shared twin looks.

"Ugh... What do you have first?" Ed asked me, standing in the main entrance. I looked at the page. "Music." I muttered.

"Lucky. I got french..." He sighed as he shoved his schedule in his pocket and trudged off to his first period. I looked at the map, sighing as I remembered where it was because of the two trips I had before. I quickly 'stored' the map in my memory, having the talents of a thief now, I memorized maps easily. I headed off to music, hoisting my bag on my shoulder.

**Dark**

I sighed as I figured out how to open a portal.

"I'm going to see Shinji." I told Krad, the blonde glared at me.

"Yeah, I can't continue right now because I'm stuck in this damn chair." He muttered. I laughed.

"Sorry, Krad. I'm leaving you." I held Shinji's violin case tightly in one hand and slung it over my shoulder, He glared as I slipped into the portal and waved. I landed on a bunk bed, a plush Ed and Roy from FMA landing on my legs. I looked at the wall beside me.

**Shinji**. A small page read, decorated with a small drawing of me.

"I heard a thump!" I heard a voice say. I climbed out from the bunk, just as the door to the room opened. I paled. "Who are you?"

I smiled weakly. "I'm Phantom Thief Dark Mousy." I jabbed a thump at my chest. "I believe a girl named Shinji lives here, she's my ex."

"So, you're Dark. I'm her mom, Trisha Elric." The woman at the door smiled.

**Okay, I'm not sure how I will get the next chapters up... I'll get Fate12343 to update them for me while I can't get to a computer. Hopefully.**

**-Shinji.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Crappy quality equal to that of word pad. Oh well. I'll fix it after my Elric family has two cats. Shibuken and Death the Cat. A play on Death the Kid.

**Dark**

I smirked as I shook Trisha's hand. I blushed when I realized that I was still fourteen. I shrugged it off and smiled even wider. "Shinji should be home by three thirty. In the mean time, go ahead and read some of the twin's manga." A kitten wandered in and mewled. I smiled. "Al's cat, my youngest son's. Male kitten, he's eight months... I think. He found him on a rainy day. Shibuken. That's the kitten's name." she looked around. "Death the Cat should be somewhere." I laughed. A black cat with gold eyes and a white left ear sat in the hall.  
>"Is that Death?" I pointed. Trisha turned and nodded.<br>"Ed's cat. Would you like to stay here? Shinji would love it. Al has a bunk bed. You can stay on the bottom bunk." She offered.  
>"Sure." I smiled. "Until Shinji needs to leave for the next world. Nanoha."<br>"Her device. She was entrusted with one at a young age." Trisha held a metal feather that was gold and had a black gem set in the base. It hung on a necklace. "She never had used it, disappearing not long after my husband left me for another woman." She held a sad gaze in her eyes. Her blonde hair waved in the breeze created by the fan, standing by the open window. "Oh, Roy..." I turned my head to the side. Roy. That name was familiar.

**Shinji  
><strong>  
>I sighed as I shut the door behind me, Ed already climbing the three steps to the kitchen. His duct taped hand reflected minute traces of light. Made it out of Bristol board and hot glue along with the silver tape. He took his boots off. I looked at how much he reflected Edward Elric's persona. He acted in many ways that mirrored him. His coal eyes made him sorta a novelty in the anime club. 'Oh, look! Edward Elric! He's got most of the looks! But his eyes are the same shade as Roy's! Whhhhaaaat? You're in the Miniskirt Army? No WAI! That makes you my sworn enemy! Risemball at lunch!' That was the fight that escalated in the club. Then: 'Look! It's Ed's twin! Her looks are swapped! Gold eyes and raven hair!' The guys gushed over me. Cue fights. " Hey." I heard the world's most familiar voice from the bottom of the stairs. I looked down and saw... My ex... Dark. I blushed brightly, hopping in place, then jumping down the flight of stairs, tackling him to the cement floor.<br>"Dark!" I nuzzled my face into his neck. I felt his arms come up and hug me, his prosthetic in a even more crappier state than before. "Dark... I love you."  
>"I love you more."<br>"I love you most."  
>"You are my world."<br>"You are my sun."  
>"My queen."<br>"My universe."  
>"I can't top that!" <strong>(AN from Fate12343- Hey.. That's my saying.. O_O)** He laughed as I looked at my lover's face. He smiled brightly at me. I cried and nuzzled his neck.  
>"Yo! Trick or treating tonight!" Ed called, throwing garbage bags down to us.<br>"I'm going as Ed, still."  
>"Going as Roy. I decided that." He smirked, pulling out a wig cap and a wig. He pulled the cap on and then the wig. He changed his eye color to that of Roy Mustang's and pulled a three piece suit from a bag. He went to change and came back. Mom looked at him and almost burst into tears.<br>"Wow. You look just like him." He smirked as he pulled the alchemic gloves that Roy uses. He snapped, sparks flying.  
>"Flint." He explained. Ed came down with Al. Al was dressed in a suit of armor I'd seen in his room, the loin cloth was missing then.<br>"Come on, Nee-San!" Al called. I smiled.  
>"Nii-San tonight, ya stupid hunk of metal." I replied.<br>"Coming you two?" Ed called down, "Shinji! You need to change!" I climbed the stairs, 'Roy' right behind me. I unbraided my hair and shook it out and ruffled it, the strands turning blonde. I walked to our room. My cosplay was hanging from the top bunk. I quickly found the binding shirt and put it on then the rest of the cosplay. I pulled the white gloves on, making sure my Automail was snug to my skin. I flexed my right.  
>"Perfect." I approved. Ed came in.<br>"Braid." He told me as he braided my hair back. His was in a high ponytail and he wasn't wearing his Automail, gold contacts in his eyes. "Shamballa Ed." He shrugged as he got the outfit on, coat and all. Conqueror of Shamballa is an awesome movie. I recommend buying it. I sighed as I heard clinking on the table and a fierce 'MMMMRRROOOWWW!" and a black cat came steering into the room, whamming into the door and running up to Ed. My twin stooped and scooped the traumatized cat up. "Hewwo Death... Somethin' scawe wou?" He asked in a baby voice. The cat purred as Ed scratched behind his white ear.  
>"Death the Cat." I laughed. "Death the Kid from Soul Eater?" I guessed. He smiled.<br>"Exactly!" He scratched the cat's chin. Supper was at five. Yummy foods. That's about it. Hehe. All equipped with two garbage bags each and two with wings and one who can pull his head off and three places to go to, we were ready! The four of us set off.

Al and I stayed close and the two meisters of Automail acted like we should to Colonel Dark. As supposed, we brought home two garbage bags each. Ate like kings that week. Hah. So much candy. Ed and I were still going so mom sent us with a pillow case each. We took our home neighborhood again. Easily nailing more. Another anime fan, looking like Ash Ketchem from Pokemon looked at us. "Hey Ed! Is that your Sis?"  
>"Hey, -"(bleeped out for his privacy) I smiled. Ash laughed.<br>"Hey!" He replied. I smiled.  
>"Nice seeing you." I smiled and continued on. About five hours were spent. Al was sitting, the armor off and sitting by him, on the couch, a small pile of Aero wrappers beside him. He smiled, waving a slightly chocolate covered hand. Dark was passed out on the floor, the 1-3 volume open around the second volume on his face. His light snores came up through the paper. I snickered. I saw mom holding something that looked similar to a sword on the other side. I ran over.<br>"Here's your intelligent device. Nanoha is next." She told me. I took the sword. "Konichiwa, Kaisa!" I heard the Japanese voice say. Hello, Colonel. Wow. "Watashi-wa Tsubasa no Hagane no!" I am Fullmetal Wings. I smirked. Cool. "Scythe form." it changed into a scythe, a one sided sickle like one that doubled and looked like Death Scythe. I half expected Spirit to talk to me. "Rifle Mode!" Fullmetal Wings chirped happily and changed to a gun, something that looked like the wings from the Flemel Cross folded out from the side, I accidentally shot it, Fullmetal Wings saying 'Flame Dash!' in the process. I paled as a fire bullet hit the wall. I ran and patted the fire out. "Hammer Form!" Fullmetal Wings changed once more into a hammer. Well, something that looked like a hammer. I sighed. It changed back after showing me the forms into a necklace with a gold wing and a purple gem. I blushed slightly. The other side had a small Flemel Cross etched into the metal. I put it on and tucked it under the tank.

At Brookfield, at the anime club, a new girl walked in, short, spiky hair and brown eyes. The way she walked was familiar and her face... I couldn't place it anywhere though. "Who are you?" One of the mean girls of the club (they're all into Shojo, but no shonen. They think they're soooo cool, just because they watch romance anime.) asked her. The new girl put a hand on her hip.  
>"Shojo fans? More like 4Kids noobs." She commented. "Here's a tip: watch Funimation dubs or the original, stop watching Pokemon." She looked down at them and whipped out a black DSi. "If you're going to do Pokemon, do the games." She clicked away.<br>"Miss, if you want to join, can I have your name?"  
>"Chrona or Chronos." She absentmindedly replied, after a short pause. "Ugh... It's Verity... Dammit." She muttered. I poked Ed and Dark in the ribs.<br>"She said her real name is Verity, that Chrona girl."  
>"Chrona is a character in Soul Eater..." Ed muttered, being the shonen otaku he was.<br>"I know!" I reminded him. "And my old name was Verity, before I cast it aside. Like my...Shit! Dark, could a 'case' be reused?" I whispered. Dark nodded, not paying attention to Episode 20 of Gundam.  
>"A soul can be shoved in. That's what she is. A shell with a soul." He muttered. I nodded. Ed sighed.<br>"Wish Soul Eater was playing..." He looked at the screen. "Then..."  
>"Chrona' is the case your soul was in. It's been recycled." I paled.<p>

Leaving the whole book on cliff hangers. :P Well, almost halfway. I need to come up with things to develop into a brawl between body and soul.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I burst in the door, today's event making my inside turn. Elemental magic flickered across my hand. Dark hugged me, our relationship had been repaired (Thank God) and he was going to stay in Al's room.  
>"Feel free to stay here whenever you need to." She had told him. I sighed as I faced him.<br>"Shinji..." He murmured, running his hand softly in my hair, tears lightly hitting my shoulder. I hugged him back and tilted my head up. He kissed me softly. I felt as if I was wrapped in a bubble that couldn't pop. Claustrophobic, but safe. Something that reassured me. My bubble, with Dark. I loved him so deeply.  
>"Krad should be healed soon. We should head back there to pick him up." He murmured. I nodded.<br>"We should leave in a week." I told him in a whisper. He dipped his head in agreement and walked to his room to work on homework. I sighed as I went to do my own.

Chrona stood defiant on a lightpost, scythe in hand.  
>"Saturn, we should follow them." She turned to a figure stading on the next. The shadow dipped their head.<br>"They're trying to defeat us, the lowly souls. All they are. Soul and mind, no proper body." The second growled, swishing of a blade could be heard.  
>"Don't show yourself yet."<br>"Verity. Shinji. Truth." Saturn sighed loudly. Chrona looked at them.  
>"So?"<br>"She's it. She's the other for you. And she's troublesome. She has fire magic, regular magic and skills that haven't developed yet. " Saturn listed the ablities one of the 'destined' girls. Chrona sighed.  
>"I guess. I'm just a case with a soul shoved in!" Chrona rolled her hazel eyes. She jumped off and headed for their shelter.<p>

I sighed as I finished my Science homework. Being somewhat of an alchemist, science homework was more of a chore. I heard the door open and felt hands rubbing my back with a firm touch over the area where my wings would be.  
>"Ahhhhh." I exhaled happily.<br>"'Would you like some Bebsi with you bizza?'" I heard a voice laugh.  
>"'Brobably!'" I laughed.<br>"Ahhhhh. Throne of Fire was a good book."  
>"Yep. Easy read." I turned and smiled at my lover.<br>Dark smirked at me, a rare one that always made my insides melt. He leaned over and kissed me, as if he was going to die and I wasn't going to have much more time with him. The kiss was slow and passionate, moments melting away, slipping through my fingers, mental images slipping through my mind. Dark being injured beyond help, me loosing my right arm to Truth, me doing the forbidden art of Human Transmutation to resurrect Dark, him returning to life after I gave my Linker Core for sacrifice and me using magic, a look of pain as I was recovering a small fraction of it. The picture of Dark being injured... He was protecting me... Me! I cried as he kissed me.  
>"Shinji... Why is the rain coming now?" He asked.<br>"You're going to die!" I sobbed. He froze.  
>"What?"<br>"I don't know how, but eventually!" I gripped his shirt.  
>"Shinji... Oh, God!" He looked like the world was being pulled from under his feet. "I want to live my existence with you! I don't want to die!" I saw a single tear roll down his cheek. I hugged him tightly as I kissed him. He wound his hands into my hair.<br>_Promise me you'll try to resurrect me. _He told me through the tightly knit mental link we had.  
><em>Yes. <em>I whispered my reply back. I bit his lower lip. He sobbed against my lips.  
><em>Thanks. <em>Came his lonely reply.

A\N Wow, the last bit was fueled by Princess Serenity's Theme from the first season of Sailor Moon. That Shojo never gets old. I love it. Japanese. Not English!

4Kids! Killed it! TT-TT 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
>AN My iPod is being a fucking ass on wifi. When Im reading on Fanfiction, it takes forever to load. It's better than nothing though!

Two weeks after Chrona had shown up, she'd became the club's loner. No one wanted to sit by her or even say hi when they came in. She brought her own manga and she always dissed the Shojo Prissies. I like a few Shojo, Sailor Moon, DNAngel, Kamichama Karin and Nanoha. Other than that, its Shonen. The most popular are these two cosplayers who are always dressing up as couples, from Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask to Winry and Edward. They are actually dating... I'm on the sidelines, occasionally, Dark would change to his usual self and sit on a bookshelf and get a fangirl to scream. Wings would even be out. I smirked as Fullmetal Alchemist was on today. Episode 13 of the first anime.  
>"We're here..." Ed muttered.<br>"Yep." I sighed along with the Ed onscreen.  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"You know what's wrong. Once again I'll have to listen to Colonel's sarcasm, telling me I screwed up!" I looked up at the screen. I went to a deeper tone. "Struck out on the Philosopher's Stone again, huh? How am I supposed to keep funding this goose chase? Money doesn't grow on trees there, chief! Huh? Where'd ya run off to? Oh there you are! I couldn't see you there beyond my paperwork, seeing as you're all short 'n' all! Hahaha!" I sighed. "I know, we're already here, so I might as well get the verbal abuse over with... Come on, Al. Al. Al? AL!"  
>"Eheh! Coming brother!" Ed smirked.<br>"What are you up to?"  
>"Ehe."<br>Dark shouted "Aaah!"  
>"What was that?" I asked. We laughed quietly as Al started the quip about equivalent exchange.<br>"Take the memories of distant days and tear them up with your own hands, and squeeze the life from your sadness for me, come on, and pierce my heart as it yearns for your love!" I started singing in English. "As I look at the sky, I think tomorrow must be coming, it's to much for my captivated heart to take, As a bird flutters beside me, I wonder where he's managed to find his light. Say, won't you carry me on your back as well, and leave me at the highest place there is, far away from kindness?  
>"Take the memories of distant days and tear them up with your own hands, and squeeze the life from your sadness for me?<br>"Come on! And pierce my heart as it longs for your love!" I smiled as I sat back and watched the episode I had seen a bazillion times. I laughed as Al took off down the hall.  
>"I HATE YOU BROTHER! YOU'RE NOT EVEN HUMAN!" The whole club burst out laughing. Moments in my life I can forget about why I was like this anyways.<p>

I sighed, Dark grabbing supplies and packing up. We were leaving in two days. I put some things in the bag my birth mom had left.  
>"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU BASTARD!" I heard Ed shout.<br>"Dad?" Al asked.  
>"Roy?" My mom gasped. A man with coal black eyes and raven hair stood at the door.<br>"May I come in, Trisha?"  
>My mom was breathless. "Uh... Um! Sure, Roy..." She came into the kitchen, Dark and I stood at the stove, placing things in the bag Krad had enchanted. Ed was being shoved by Al and I saw the man.<br>"She broke up with me... I was hoping that I could come back here... I love you, still, Trisha..." The man looked at her, his black eyebrows scrunched together. "She was using me, I'm sorry."  
>Mom looked at me. "Good thing you came today. Your only daughter is leaving for a while again. Her boyfriend's with her." She waved her hand at me. I looked down at my feet embarrassed since I had never really met the man who was my Soul's true father. I tugged the black braid that was over my shoulder.<br>"You have my hair colour, pity Ed didn't get it." Roy commented. Ed glared.  
>"I have your eyes and build! That's enough!" He left to our room. He came back and threw something at Roy.<br>"Geez..." He protested. I looked at the way Ed was fuming.  
>"Brother!" I protested. "Leave Dad alone."<br>Dad laughed. "You've gotten so mature! Keeping your brothers in check!" He came over. "Who's the boy?" He asked.  
>"Dark Mousy, sir. Shinji's boyfriend." He dipped his head to my father.<br>"Hello Dark." Dad shook hands with him.  
>"Darkie," I cuddled up to him. "Can use magic!" I smiled.<br>"So can you, pyromaniac." he rubbed my head.  
>"Hey! Thief!" I protested. Dad laughed. "I have something to explain." I looked at him before going into the living room.<p>

So, I repeated everything to Dad that I had said to mom and my brothers. He fainted at the end. Very manly.  
>"Sooo... Dark's really a 400 year old artwork and his other half was injured by you badly when you fought to get YOUR other half back?" He was starting to price things together after Al had poured water on his face to snap him out of it, his black eyes sharp. I nodded.<br>"Yep. Two days before we leave for the next universe." I sighed. "How about a movie marathon. Im thinking Conqueror of Shamballa, Transformers Revenge of the Fallen, Indiana Jones and the kingdom of the Crystal Skull and Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emporer." I offered. Dark's eyes lit up when I said Transformers. He dashed off downstairs. My dad smirked.  
>"Sure! And how's your sparring skills?" He laughed.<br>"I can beat Al." I smirked at the youngest kid. Shibuken mao-ed and rubbed against my leg. The gold eyed cat sat a few feet away, glaring at my Dad.  
>"Death~! Come here, kitty kitty!" I clapped my hand's and the black cat ran over. "Hello, pretty kitty!"<br>"This is Shibuken and the cat Shinji is holding is Death the Cat, named after his similar looks of Death the Kid from soul eater." Al explained, scratching his kitten's ear.  
>"Both boys have a cat. Death is a silly one. Shibuken is a goof." Mom smiled as she walked behind the black haired man. My dad got up.<br>"Okay. Let's go."

Okay, so, our movie marathon ran late into the night. Ed and I just slept on the same bunk,'same with Al and Dark. Too lazy to climb. I felt Ed's arms around me in the morning. I felt some disturbing power.  
>"Angels and Mages. Come fight me." I heard a malicing voice. I froze. <p>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I swing my legs outta the bunk,running out of the house and spreading black wings in the crisp morning. I landed on the roof of my house and looked out. A figure was in the sky a short way away. Dark came out, his wings flipped out, black feathers scattering in the wind.  
>"I am Chrona, commander of time and overseer of meisters and mages! I am Truth!" She laughed menacingly. I laughed as I took Tsubasa no Hagane no out.<br>"Reaper Mode!" The small charm flipped out to the Death Scythe lookalike. "Barrier Jacket, set up!"  
>Bright light folded around me. My wings tipped with onyx at the primaries and steel plated the top of each wing. My hair was tied up in dumplings and a single ponytail cascaded down. Think of Sailor Moon, but only mid back length. I wore a black one peice with short of Envy's bottom minus the shorts and a jacket that was open, the same length of my hair, ending mid back. Gloves starting at my elbow and running down each arm, stopping at the first joint of my fingers. The Flemel cross was on my jacket at the back, the jacket the same blood red colour as Ed's. My shoes were boots that copied Ed's. I grabbed the handle of the scythe.<br>"Soul Flare!" I shouted, flying at top speeds over to Chrona and slashing down.  
>She looked at me, brown eyes flaring with rage, hitting me in the stomach and sending me flying backwards, coughing up blood, she had dehydrated my body, and probably disrupted an organ.<br>"SHINJI!" I felt Dark grab me, before I lost consciousness.

"Oh, shit. We are FUCKED." I heard Krad say. I opened my eyes and coughed, looking at my hand, which was red with blood. I panted for breath, each gasp making my throat feel like I had been eating my own flames.  
>"I know... She's so injured."<br>"Poor her." I felt a cool hand on my fevered forehead. "She's burning."  
>"It's the daage Chrona did. Fire and Water elementalists don't mix." I heard Dark murmur. My eyes opened slowly. I saw an IV in my arm and wrist.<br>"We tended to the blows." Dark told me. "Chrona is still out there." He leaned over me. "You'll be coughing blood up for a year or so... Including accidents like Automail and such. Rehab will make you throw up blood when it's done in a year. " He kissed my forehead softly. He touched my other arm. "She really ment to kill you. It's a good thing we can't be killed easily. She would have needed to give you a blow ten times stronger then that one. But she managed to disrupt your..." He trailed off. I picked up where easily.  
>"My uterus? Right?" I asked him, my throat hurting. Krad helped me sit up. Dark nodded slowly.<br>"I will be able to still have kids... Right?" I asked him, panic working its way into my voice.  
>"I was able to save you before any permanent damage is done, you defiantly will not be having your TOM for about a year. Your body will be recouping still. But you will be fertile still." Dark told me. "I wouldn't be able to bear that either, not being able to be a father." He hugged me carefully. "We'll leave in a little while." He murmured. "As soon as the rest of your body can work without extreme pain."<p>

I sighed, wheeling myself around in the same wheelchair Krad had been in. Dark laughed, until I ran his foot over.  
>"Aw, that FUCKING hurt." His words exactly. He now had a cast over his foot where I got him. I wheeled over to the door, and back to the fridge. Then to the table, then to the TV. I popped Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood volume 5 in the DVD player and grabbed the remote. I coughed again, my throat still hurting though. I hit play for episode 56, Japanese version. It's okay though, I was speaking Japanese here, so I could understand without the subs. I sighed, the large amount of action highly amusing. Dark came over, limping.<br>"Hey... Watching Fullmetal?" He asked in Japanese.  
>"Hai!" I smiled. He kissed me.<br>"Hopefully I'll get out of this chair soon!" I complained. Dark handed me a slip of purple paper. I looked at it and several emails were scribbled on it.  
>"Okaa-San, Otou-San, Edouardo, Aruphonse." He pointed at each email. I nodded. *1<br>"Arigatoo." I dipped my head in thanks. *2  
>"Ah, you can go visit your friends in grade 7 and 8 soon."<br>I perked up. "Nadine-chan, Brianna-chan to Yemene-chan? To Bailey-kun?"  
>"Hai."<br>I fist-pumped  
>"As soon as you've healed enough."<br>"Kuso." I muttered.

Okay, so at nine, this story ends. Book two: Call my Name will have me in the normal plot at chapter 11. My girlfriend's at camp (or was at camp) and couldn't post, but I can still type from the shitty thing in my hands called an IPod Touch. No bold and no italics... At least it's better than nothing... And its updated after the 9th of August... Dark? What day is it?  
>Dark: the second of august?<br>Me: *sighs*'Twenty eight days to my birthday, twenty Five till Vic's. Lucky bum gets Saturday. *pouts* No fair.  
>Dark: Anyways! Bye for now!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight  
>Warning: ShinjiXFriend in this chapter. All ShinjiXDark fans,you may want to skip the bit.<p>

Question: What's your favorite pairing with Shinji?  
>Dark: ShinjiXDark<br>Ed: ShinjiXEd  
>Me: We havent even gotten to that book!<br>Ed: *Chuckles*

After about a month, my body was healed enough for me to walk without assistance. Dark helped me open a portal to my home and we stepped in.  
>"I'm home!" I shouted as I landed on the couch in the basement. My mom came down, a shiny ring on her ring finger, a gold band with a diamond, or really high quality cubic zirconia.<br>"Your father proposed-again!- three days ago! Al was hysteric!" She beamed. She looked like she was glowing.  
>Shoving the latter from my mind, I stood up, the fading pain striking my lower.<br>"I'm here to visit my old friends and then, we're off!" I smirked.  
>"Al wants me to pick him up, you can visit at lunch, which is in... Half an hour." I nodded and ran up the stairs and took off running down the driveway like a runway and took off, spreading onyx colored wings and flying to AV.<p>

I waited on the roof of the building when the bell for second lunch rang. I quickly ruffled my hair, it turning short and dirty blonde. I saw the first kids run out. I hung around the intermediate exit. Groups of kids ran out like it was the last one of their lives. A short dark haired girl and a tall dark skinned girl with dark hair back in a short ponytail came out.  
>"Brianna! Nadine!" I beamed and ran over.<br>"Verity?" Nadine gaped.  
>"The one and only!" I jabbed a thumb at my chest. "I can do alchemy now!" I wiggled my fingers and drew a small piece of chalk out. I smirked as I drew a quick circle on the pavement and pressed my hands to it. A small bird grafted itself from the cement. Nadine and Brianna gaped.<br>"I thought you had died a few days after Dark came..." Nadine said to me quietly. I looked up.  
>"I'll tell you a secret. I'm Dark's girlfriend. And I had this thing called a Flame Pull done. I can fly, like, legit fly. With wings." Brianna looked so stunned. I looked up at her.<br>"Feathers." I drew out three. "I'm on this mission." I changed back to the normal form I had. My black braid and gold eyes. "I need to save the world and I'll need your help. That feather will eventually glow a year before we have this showdown. It will take you to any world from a manga or anime, but only one. Like Ranma 1/2 or Fullmetal Alchemist. I can promise you that I will be in FMA's universe-where is that damn excuse for a brother?" I looked around. I saw Al sneak out.  
>"You!" I pointed at him. He looked over, his face gaining color. "Alphonse! Come here!"<br>Al nodded.  
>"Brianna, I'd like you to meet my brother..." Brianna looked at the coal eyed boy. "Alphonse Elric-Mustang. Alphonse's opposite in our world."<br>Brianna's jaw dropped. Then, she hugged him, Nadine and I sweatdropping. "Don't kill him!" I protested. She realized she was hurting him.  
>"Elric-Mustang?" She looked curiously at me.<br>"Elric is our mom's maiden name. Mustang is our dad's name. " Nadine frowned.  
>"Soo... Mustang?"<br>"Roy Mustang. My brother likes to call him Colonel Bastard a lot... Oh, Ed..." Nadine perked up.  
>"Yeah. Edward Elric. My younger brother. He's taller than his counterpart, but still shorter than me... I'm just waiting for the day he actually meets the other him... I will video tape when my brother calls Ed short." I laughed. Then winced.<br>"Im essentially calling myself short..." I lay down, wide eyed. Al kicked my leg, making me sit up in a flash and punch him.  
>"Oh, yeaaah!" Nadine held a finger up to her chin. "I've met him... He's taller than me by about ten centimeters." I laughed. "That's Ed for you!"<br>Al and the other two laughed. I noticed my friend Yemene, whose identities range from Death the Girl to Maria. I ran over, waving.  
>"YEMENNNNNEEEE!" I shouted, laughing.<br>"Who-"  
>"Verity." I smiled broadly. "I've gone through a few changes." The Korean smiled.<br>"I've missed you." I nodded, holding my hand out for props. She did so with me. "I did too."  
>"I'm defiantly different because of what I am now. Im on a mission to save our worlds. I'll need your assistance. This feather-" I pressed the third into her hand,"-will glow a year before all hell breaks loose. You take the feather and think of any universe for books, movies, whatever, and this feather will send you there, your body changing to allow certain requirements, like a Shinigami, weapon or a meister abilities. Or wings, or certain blood, blood of a pharoah or demigod." I turned. "When the time comes, I'll be serving at the front of the defense and waiting for you to be beside me as a subordinate. I've finished the first world, but decided to leave, now I'm going back to the track I was on. And if you want, I can send you to the world when I leave for the next one so you can get super familiar with the powers." I smirked at her. "Meisters and partners in crime." I held my hand out, my form changing to that of probably a future world. DWMA uniform. I held Tsubasa no Hagane no in my left. She shook my hand, gold eyes staring right back at mine, black hair in a high ponytail with the Lines of Sanzu running over the left side of her hair. Her clothes changed to symetrical clothing and she clapped my hand with hers. "EXACTLY!" She smiled widely. I spent the rest of the break reuniting with old orchestra members and friends. I teared up when I saw Bailey. He was laughing.<br>Idiot, he probably doesn't need me... I thought. I walked over. He turned and looked at me.  
>"Verity?" Bailey asked, I blushed boldly, the same shade I would when Dark would go romantic on me. I nodded.<br>"Bailey..." I ran and hugged the taller boy. "Still shorter than you." I weakly smiled.  
>"I thought..."<br>"I didn't die." I told him the story. He looked at me, his blue eyes making me melt inside.  
>"I still love you..." He murmured. I broke down in tears.<br>"Me too..." I hugged him again.  
>"Do you want a kiss?" He asked timidly. I nodded.<br>"Yes please..." I replied. He looked over at the yard before pressing his lips to mine softly. (I actually blush when I write romance. XD) I blushed when he pulled away.  
>"I'm going to miss you." He softly said to me.<br>"You'll always be in here." I smiled sadly, placing a hand over my heart.  
>"Thanks." He smiled at me and lay down on the grass. I copied him. "Love you forever and always."<br>"I'm leaving tomorrow, again. I'll keep in touch though, through Facebook and email."  
>He nodded. "Go beat the fucking shit out of some bad guys for me." He hugged me tightly.<br>"I will!" I said, gold eyes burning with determination when I pulled away. I handed him a simple black feather. "Keep that as a reminder of me. Its from my wings." Bailey tucked the feather in his jeans' pocket and stood up as the bell rang.  
>"Miss you." He told me, leaving me there on the hill in the schoolyard.<br>"More than ever." I muttered as I went home.

Two chaps. The next two will be fairly short.

真実•エルリック•マタング  
>Shinjitsu•Elric•Mustang<p>

(Can't figure out to get the Ma-s-Tan-gu right on my iPod. Poop.)

ありがとお 玉ーさ!  
>Arigatoo tama-San!<br>Thank you, friends!  
>Review, onegai! <p>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I sat on the couch, today's events running wild through my mind.  
>"Shinji?" Al asked. "You're going today? Right?" He looked about to cry.<br>"Brother. Don't cry." I murmured, placing a light kiss like a mother on his forehead. Something noted me in my mind that this was sort of a practice for the future. He nodded and hugged me.  
>"Wish I could have longer, Onee-chan..." He murmured. "Come back soon, okay?" He sniffed. I nodded.<br>"I will. If I need rest or some healing or down time, I'll come home for a little. And when the time comes, Al, I'll need you. Practice often." I patted his cheek.  
>"I will." He smiled with a determined expression. I pressed a feather in his hand.<br>"This will enable that. Without arrays." I told him. "Amestris. Next year. Use it then and think Central, or Fuhrer's office. Tell him Shinjitsu Elric-Mustang sent you." He nodded.

"Shinji!" I heard Ed cry, his footsteps banging down the stairs quickly, jumping over and hugged me. "I don't want you to leave, again!" He sobbed.  
>"I won't be gone for long, Major." I smiled, using the position he deemed himself. Major Edward Elric-Mustang, The Metal Alchemist. "I will need your help. Use a feather and think Central. I will be at the HQ. I will become a State Alchemist, use this." I handed him the feather. "You make five. Ed, hold the house down here, I need you to protect Mom and Dad." I transferred three quarters of my Linker Core to him, knowing mine will regenerate. I felt it settle and pulse with magic, changing slightly, but still fire magic. "Use it well, Edward." I knuckle bumped my brother and set upstairs and opened a portal.<br>"LOVE YOU!" I shouted to the cats, Mom, Dad and my brothers and jumped in, Death the Cat maowing loudly in surprise. Shibuken cuffed him over a ear to make him shut up. Go kitty.

"So?" Dark asked me.  
>"Aaaaaahh..." I sat down, puffing a little. "Mah chest hurts..." I complained. It stung a little from lack of Linker Core. Tsubasa no Hagane no rung at me, an annoyed tone in her voice.<br>"Oh, jeez..." Dark sighed. He smirked, eyes darkening to a black.  
>"Dark! Stop that! No further!" Krad shouted from downstairs.<br>He laughed, smiling. He cupped my chin and licking my neck and sucking just below where my lower jaw meets my neck. I moaned as he made a hickey there. He kept sucking and made it darker. He pulled away, looked at the mark and then rubbed his nose with mine. I pulled his head to me and kissed him. He opened my mouth, tricking his tongue in. He had one hand on my lower back and one on my neck, trapping me in his embrace. I snuggled into his neck after I pulled away.  
>"Almost ready." I murmured to him. He nodded. I sucked his neck and made a hickey, where it would be plainly visible. He smiled and hugged me.<p>

A/N There will be a time skip from now until wherever Autumn is, only one day behind. Because... Eheh. Not spoiling it~u Read Call my Name after chapter ten plllease! Cause This one is almost FINISHED! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten  
>Love, <strong>(AN Fate12343- HEY THAT'S ME! :)** Pay attention to details, because this is the only chapter with details to carry over. Well, the whole ten chaps need to be carried over. Facts, details.  
>Enjoy the last chapter of The Other Side. Next book, Book Three, after Call my Name, is Laws and Promises.<br>Oh, all DarkXShinji and KradXAutumn fans, hold onto your hats for a little KradXShinji. When Fate and I talk on MSN, Krad sorta is a FLIRT. A bisexual flirt.

- Time skip-  
>I sighed, shoving everything I needed into the fanny pack that Dark had given me when we first started this entire journey. I kept the coat, the trademark outfit Dark gave me, my Yang necklace and Tsubasa no Hagane no out. I was all dressed and ready.<br>Krad was in a black long-sleeved shirt, his trademark pants, black shoes, and his white and gold coat. He had cut his hair, so his ponytail wasn't as long, but his cross still hung at the end and he wasn't wearing gloves. He looked so much (spare me) hotter like that. He smiled cutely, like a popular guy at school would- at me and walked over. Dark was using the bathroom.  
>Krad smiled and bent down. I blushed brightly, my tan face getting a lot darker with red. He touched his lips to mine and I didn't know what I was doing-acting like a lovesick, hormonal, girly teen. Which I was a little- but I kissed Krad back and opened my mouth. He took the opportunity and slipped his tongue in. His taste... Well, he tasted like... Lemons, cream and sunshine. He had completely changed, lost the grumpy, evil, demonic side, but still had it.<br>"Your eyes are like someone melted bars of gold and cast them into eyes. They are so pretty." Krad whispered into my ear. I blushed. He kissed me again and I heard the clatter of a bag drop. I broke away and saw Dark standing there, his bag on the floor, tears budding in his eyes.  
>"Shinji?" He asked, his honey voice that was all over Vic's correct tone quiet and almost Ed-pitch.<br>"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me." I walked over slowly. "Dark... I love you..." I tried to hug him. He turned away.  
>"How much?" He asked, voice on the borderline of Ed's.<br>"Two. Just two others. But you are the one I love the most. They are ones I love as brothers, not as lovers." I looked at him, sadness shining in my eyes. He still had hurt in his eyes. I took his bag and handed it to him.  
>"Dark, just settle down, it's just a kiss. It's not like I slept with Krad." I looked at him.<br>"Krad..." Dark muttered darkly. "Krad stole Aut away from us, he changed your wings, he stole your magic!" He looked at me. "If I was you, I wouldn't kiss him unless he was the last person in the universe!" He glared at Krad and walked over. He held his fist up and punched Krad in his arm. Krad looked shocked. He stumbled a pace back, holding his arm.  
>"That was for kissing Shinji. And..." He kicked him in his weakness. "That's for everything else."<br>"Oooooowwwwwwaaaaaaaahhhh..." He looked at the ground in pain.  
>"Might as well get going. " Dark muttered. I nodded. He started opening the portal and secured access to Mid-Childa. The portal glowed a bright blue. Krad quickly recovered and was the first through. Dark went in after. I stepped in, the portal closing right behind me. And only moments later, the first thing I saw was...<p>

Autumn.

And that ends The Other Side! Hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for the reviews! And alerts! Makes me feel loved~!

真実  
>Enjoy the ride the rest of this leg!<p>

fanfiction. net/ ~Fate12343 and look for Book Two: Call My Name! Enjoy her writing and then come back here for Book Three: Laws and Promises! I'll be here, writing one-shots and whatnots.

ヴェリテイ エルリック 


End file.
